theteachersloungefandomcom-20200213-history
S01E01: They're Pine, Nuts with Klaus Kendall (Paul F. Tompkins)
'Synopsis ' In the pilot episode of Hamilton High School's first, best, and only podcast hosted by teachers tackling issues about the Hamilton community, Mr. Cravy, Mr Levi's, Mr. Padre, and Mr. Weatherman discuss some pet peeves, the perils of boogie boarding, and Mr Levi's announces his mayoral campaign. Then, shop teacher Klaus Kendall (Paul F. Tompkins) comes by to share his deep respect for wood and hatred of animals. 'Notes' 'General' *The first episode takes place in the new, state-of-the art Philip Harrison Memorial AV room (also know as the Hamilton High School AV Media Laboratory) which Mr. Levi's built with a "mess load of grant money" he received. 'Bill Cravy ' *Rumours abound that Mr. Cravy sprung a gas leak in the opponent basketball team's locker room and, in fact, he has openly admitted to sabotaging the gas system, with the intention of diminishing the opposition's sporting prowess. *Over the summer, Mr. Cravy travelled down to New Smyrna Beach, Florida with his wife to go boogie boarding. His chest is very beaten up and he's wearing a neck brace from all the boogie boarding which is a result of "being raw", a term used by boogie boarders to describe having a good time. As opposed to wearing a rash guard to protect his sensitive skin, Mr. Cravy wears a 'rash-creator', also know as a 'sandy shirt', which he is trying to get a patent for. *Mr. Cravy's 15 year-old daughter has signed his neck brace but, due to her poor handwriting, it closely resembles a swastika. Todd raises the point that, due to her age, this demonstrates that she is either illiterate or a Nazi, with Mr. Cravy hoping for the former. *In order to get his team in shape before the new season, Mr. Cravy had the men's basketball team 'running suicides' throughout the aummer while he vactioned down at New Smyrna. Although some of the team did eventually leave, Mr. Cravy found that half of them were still running laps when he returned to Hamilton High School . 'Todd Padre ' *Todd is excited about the addition of a pull-out couch to the Teacher's Lounge as he continues to be divorced from his wife, Leslie, and has been made to leave the house. 'Sam Weatherman ' *Mr. Weatherman reveals that he had planned to take a vacation over the summer and had gone as far as packing his suitcase when, just as he was about to leave, he remembered he could not drive as his licence had been suspended for multiple counts of gross vehicular negligence, including trying to drive from the backseat. Understandably, Todd queries how someone with a motoring ban is allowed to teach children how to drive. 'Quotes' "We've all seen red and done something we regret for the rest of our lives." - Todd Padre '' ''You know how they say, "Those who can't do, teach"? I can't drive." - Sam Weatherman * Next episode * Back to Season 1